Blog użytkownika:KasiaTasia/Opowiadanko miraculous - Cukierkowy świat
Nie rozumiem tego zbytnio, ale tu będą wszystkie moje opka.. tak więc.. prosze! 'ROZDZIAŁ 1' Alya Właśnie widziałam Biedronkę w akcji. Ona jest taka niesamowita! Sama zawsze chciałam być superbohaterką, ale boję się, że bym sie nie sprawdziła. O! Biedronka właśnie tędy przelatuje! - Tu wasza Alya nadaj relacje z pojedynku Biedronki i Czarnego Kota na żywo! O! Patrzcie tam jest ten zły! (XD) Brawo Biedrona! - krzyknęłam patrząc jak Biedrona powala na ziemię złoczyńce. Zaczęłam mówić o Biedronce i nie zauważyłam jak złoczyńca się do mnie zbliża i łapie za nogi przez co wisze głową do dołu. - Biedronka Ratunku! - A ja to co? Mały pomagier? - oburzył się Kot. - A żebyś wiedziała - zaśmiała się biedronka- Ale teraz nie czas na żarty musimy ją ratować! Marinette ''' Właśnie miałam użyć szczęśliwego trafu kiedy ktoś wskoczył na Papieromaniaka. To był chyba jakiś kocur. Ale taki wielki?! Po jakiejś minusie Papieromaniak został powalony na ziemie, a Alya została uwolniona. Wygnałam i oczyściłam akumę, po czym pobiegłam do tego stwora. Na nieszczęście już dawno uciekł. To chyba raczej nie mógł być posiadacz Miraculum, a może jednak? Myslałam nad tym dopóki ktoś nie zaczął mi machać ręką koło twarzy, a kiedy usłyszałam o pocałowaniu księżniczki, aby ją obudzić oprzytomniałam i odskoczyłam przez co Czarny Kot pocałował chodnik. -haha Mnie sie nie całuje z zaskoczenia kocurku - uśmiechnęłam się po czym zwróciłam się do Alya'i - Nic ci nie jest? - Nie.. Nic.. A... moge zrobić sobie z tobą selfie?? Prosze! - zawołała dziewczyna - Wiesz nie mam zbtynio czasu... - Prosze! - Eh no dobrze.. - Alya pstryknęła selfie i zaczeła mi zadawać pytania, ale musiałam już uciekać tak wiec pożegnałam się z nią i kocurkiem i używajac mojego jojo wróciłam do domu. '''Alya Kiedy Biedronka poszła zmył się zaraz Czarny Kot wiec wróciłam do domku. Kiedy już byłam w swoim pokoju wstawiłam fotke z Biedronką na biedrobloga. Patrząc na nasze zdjęcie, zaczęłam coś zauważać. Biedronka ma takie same włosy i fryzure jak Marinette oraz takie same oczy. Czy to możliwe, że... że moja przyjaciółka to biedronka?! Zadzwoniłam do Marinette z zamiarem zapytania się co teraz robi. Odebrała. Halo? O cześć Mari. Nie, nic sie nie stało tylko chciałam cię zapytać co teraz robisz? - chwila ciszy - Ja.. - zająkneła się Mari- poszłam na spacer po Paryżu. Szukałam inspiracji na nowy projekt! - wykrzyknęła pełna satysfakcji - A.. okey no to tyle.. Narazie! Położyłam się na łóżku rozmyślając. Ona to wymyśliła, słyszałam to po głosie. Czyli to ona... Teraz musze to tylko udowodnić. I nawet wiem jak! '----------------------------------------------------------------------------------' 'ROZDZIAŁ 2' ,,Czyli to ona... Teraz musze to tylko udowodnić. I nawet wiem jak! Z tą myślą poszłam spać. Marinette O co chodziło Alya'i? Czy... Czy ona się domyśla kim jestem? No bo po co by się pytała gdzie byłam i zaraz rozłączyła. Tikki pomóż! - zwróciłam się do mojej małej przyjaciółki. - Marinette, Alya to twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka i największa fanka Biedronki. I tak długo nic się nie domyślała. Wiedziałyśmy, że prędzej czy później wyjdzie to na jaw. Teraz tylko musisz z nią szczerze porozmawiać i przekonać, żeby nikomu nic nie mówiła. - Dzięki Tikki, le znam Alyę. Boję się, że albo się obrazi, że nic jej nie powiedziałam, ale komuś powie, albo coś uknuje. - zdruzgotana rzuciłam się na łóżko- Eh co ja zrobię? - Przecież Alya to twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka! Wiemy jaki ma charakter, ale jeśli ją poprosisz i wyjaśnisz sytuację, zrozumie to i wszystko będzie okey! Uwierz mi! - uśmiechnęła się przyjacielsko- A teraz idź już spać, jesteś zmęczona, a trzeba rano wstać! - Tikki, jesteś wielka! Dziękuję! - wykrzyknęłam w miare cicho po czym pocałowałam ją w czółko. Zaraz po tym przebrałam się w piżamę. Byłaby to zwykła różowa piżama z krótkimi rękawkami, gdyby nie naszyte na niej zdjęcie Adriena. Co zrobie, że mam na jego punkcie takiego fioła? On jest boski.. Uśmiechnięta położyłam się na moim wygodnym łóżeczku i zasnełam śniąc o Adrienie. *Rano* ' ' Mhm..- zamruczałam czując jak ktoś ściąga ze mnie kołdre- Mamo prosze, jeszcze 5 minut- szepnęłam po czym przewróciłam sie na 2 bok. - Marinette wstawaj, bo znowu się spóźnisz!- krzykneła. - Spokojnie dam rade . Na moje nieszczęście Tikki wpadła na szatański pomysł. Podleciała do okna i wykrzyczała coś przez co odrazu oprzytomniałam. - Marinette! Nie uwierzysz! Adrien stoi pod piekarnią, chyba na ciebie czeka! - na te słowa zerwałam się z łóżka błyskawicznie. Zaczęłam ubierać na siebie co popadnie, aby szybko zejść na dół. Przerwałam czynności kiedy zauważyłam, jak moje kwami pęka ze śmiechu. Rzuciłam jej złowieszcze spojrzenie. - Co sie tak śmieszy? - Ty.. - nie mogła się opanować, a zazywyczaj jest taka miła.. - P-przepraszam Mari, a-ale Adriena tu nie ma, znaczy był, ale rano i już go nie ma. Ch-chciałam poprostu, żebyś wstała. - po czym zowu wybuchła śmiechem. - Tikki! Ja ci coś kiedyś zrobie! Eh..- Walnęłam się w czoło. Przecież, wiem o której Adrien tu przychodzi. Czemu nie pomyślałam? To moja wina nie powinnam być zła na kwami. No ale.. - Tikki od dziś jesz minut 2 ciasteczka a dzien! - uśmiechnęłam się szatańasko -Ey.. Eh.. no dobrze wiem, ze źle zrobiłam. Jeszcze raz przepraszam! - uśmiechnęła się słodko. Nie umiem sie na nią gniewać! -No dobrze, to skoro już sie ubrałam to może chodźmy do szkoły, co? -Mari.. Może spójrz w lustro.. - szepneła Tikki. Jak powiedziała tak zrobiłam. Okazało się, e założyłam koszule i dresy.. Nie wiem jak ja to zrobiłam! Pozatym byłam rozczochrana i wyglądałam jak czarownica. Ugh.. - Dobra to ja może pójde się ogarąć. Pół godziny później wyruszyłam już gotowa do szkoły. *Alya* Zachowywałam się jak zwykle. Czekałam, aż zjawi się jakiś złoczyńca. Właśnie trwała 5 lekcja, czyli zaraz wracamy do domu. Chyba mi sie dziś nie uda. Nauczycielka właśnie wyjaśniała na czym polega 1 zasada dynami Newtona. NUDY! I tak nic z tego nie rozumiem. Najwyżej pójdę na korepetycje. Położyłam głowę na ławce i rozmyślałam, kiedy nagle przez okno wleciała jakaś dziewczyna. Miała czarną rozkloszowaną suknię, do kolan. W ręce trzymała dośc nietypową książkę. Pewnie to zaakumowana osoba. Wkońcu moge wcieliś mój plan w życie! Niestety Marinette wyszła, kiedy ja myślałam. A niech to! Tupnełam nogą jak mała dziewczynka. Wtedy królowa baśni i bajek - jak się nazwała- wycelowała we mnie książką. Na szczęście uratował mnie Nino, który złapał mnie za rękę. Wybiegliśmy na dziedziniec. Sktyliśmy się i patrzylismy na rozwój wypadków. *Marinette* Kiedy Alya rozmyslałam wyknęłam się do łązienki i przemieniłam. Kiedy szłam do klasy wpadłam na Chata. - Widzę, że na mnie lecisz Biędrąsiu - uśmiechął się flirciarsko- Ale takie sprawy może załątwimy po akcji. Mhm? - uśmiechnął się szarmancko. - Nie licz na zbyt wiele, ale dziękuję - pocałowałam go krótko w policzek. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, ale poprostu chciałam to zrobić. - No to teraz ruszajmy na pomoc! - krzyknęłam i ruszyłam na przód zostawiajac w tyle osłupiałego Kota z bananem na twrzy. Może nie powinnam tego robić? Na szczeście zaraz do mnie dołączył i ruszyliśmy. W biegu mineliśmy Nino i Alye, która się na mnie dziwnie patrzyła. Eh.. Zaczeliśmy walczyć, ja używając mojego jo-ja, a kot swojego kija. Nasza walka przeniosła się na dziedziniec. Królowa przez cały czas wsysała ludzi do swojej książki. To pewnie tam jest akuma! Powiedziałam to kotowi, lecz on patrzył, jak wielce królowa wsysa naszych przyjaciół. Ruszyliśmy na nią pędęm. Prawie zabrałam jej książkę, kiedy we mnie wycelowała. Kot stanął przedemną, lecz nie chciałam by znowu sam sie poświęcał. - Chat nie! - krzyknęłam po czym Złapałam go za rękę, tuż przed tym jak nas wessało. Lecieliśmy kilka minut przez dziwny wir. Kiedy wylądowaliśmy znaleźliśmy się w dziwnym świecie. Co to może być? - Biedrąsiu, wiesz może całkiem przypadkiem, gdzie my jesteśmy? - uśmiechnął się oczekująco kot. - Wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy w.... ---------------------------------------------------------- 'ROZDZIAŁ 3 ' .... ''- Biedrąsiu, wiesz może całkiem przypadkiem, gdzie my jesteśmy? - uśmiechnął się oczekująco kot.'' ''- Wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy w.... '' '' ....'' - Wydaje mi się, że.. że nie wiem - odparłam ze smutkiem biedronka - Ale wiem jedno. W realu ( dobrze, że nie w biedrzeXD) szaleje zaakumaniona osoba, która wciaga ludzi do dziwnych światów i mam zamiar ją powstyrzymać! - mhm.. Dobry plan biedrąsiu - rzekł Chat- lecz chyba zapomniałaś o jednym istotnym szczegule. - doprawdy? Jakim? - spytałam zdumiona - Przecież my też jesteśmy w innym swiecie i nie wiemy jak z tąd wyjść.- zaśmiał się Kot a ja strzeliłam typowego *facepalma*. No ale kot ma racje. - Masz racje. Poprostu.. troche mnie omamiły te widoki. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko i spojrzałam na widoki.Wokół nas było pełno zieleni, piękne wysokie różnorodone drzewa, łąki pełne zająców czy jeleni, kilka metrów od nas stał wielki staw, który kusił, aby do niego wejść i się pochlapać. Piękne bezchmurne niebo, ach gdyby nie to, że mam obowiązek uratować Paryż zostałabym tu na dłużej.Uśmiechnęłam się mimowolnie, a kot to chyba zauważył, bo rzekł. - Masz racje, aż chciałbym tu zostać. Sam na sam. Tylko z tobą My Lady. Mhm..? - uśmiechnał się flirciarsko i zaczął jednoznacznie poruszać brwiamy. - haha- zaśmiałam się- ty myślisz tylko o jednym. Wiesz.. może kiedy indziej się skuszę- puściłam mu oczko po czym poszłam dalej rozglądając się czy przypadkiem nie ma tu kogoś kto mógłby nam pomóc. Po chwili dołączył do mnie Kot, któremu spodobała się propozycja. - Czyli rozumiem, że kiedy wrócimy do naszego świata, pokonamy i złąpiemu akuma itd. To dasz się zaprosić na małe randewu z kotkiem? B| - Kocie.. - zaczęłam, ale on uśmiechnął się wtedy tak uroczo. Poprostu nie mogłam wytrzymać był taki słodki! Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważyłam.. No cóż, chyba raz mogę z nim wyjść, prawda? Tylko to będzie taki przyjacielski wypad, bo w moim sercu cały czas jest Adrien! Oh tak dawno go widziałam.. Przynajmniej mam większą motywację, aby wrócić! A może on tu też jest? Muszę się porozglądać, ale wpier odpowiem kotkowi. - Eh.. no dobrze - kot uśmiechnął się czarująco- Ale! to będzie przyjacielski wypad! Nie licz na nic więcej! - Jasne.. Pójdziemy na 1 randkę, potem na 2 potem będziesz chciałą więcej.. i skończy się na 2 dzieci. I Zyskamy 500 + na dziecko! *O* (XD) - strzeliłam *faceta palme* - Oj kocie, kocie.. Nie przeginaj! A teraz chodźmy dalej, bo nigdy się z tąd nie ruszymy! - Krzyknęłam i wkońcu ruszyliśmy w drogę. Spędziliśmy ten czas na rozglądaniu się, podziwianiu widoków i pogawędkach. *kilka godzin później* - Biedrona ja już nie daje rady!- powiedział z frustracją Kocur. W sumie ja też już miałam dosyć.Ale musieliśmy iść! Jakiś cudem moja tranformacja - tak samo jak kota- przedłużyla się o kilak godzin. Została mi jedna kropka, a nie chcę, aby kot poznał kim jestem na prawdę. - Napewno już nie daleko. Musimy iśc, bo zaraz dowiemy się kim jesteśmy, a raczej nie cchemy tego wiedzieć- zaśmiałam się lekko. - Wszystko mi jedno, ja chce odpocząć! Nogi mi odpadają! Ugh..- po czym upadł na ziemie na twarz. Serio? Eh.. Niesć go raczej nie będę, a samego go nie zostawię. Nie mam wyjśćia... Najwyżej zrobię sobie/ nam maske z liści czy cośXD Albo błotem twrz posmarujemy. Mhm.. dobry pomysł! ( XD) - Eh.. dobra chwile odpoczywamy, ale zaraz idzemy. Dobra?- nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi. Czarny Kot chyba przysnął. No cóż. Położyłam się na ziemi i przymknęłam oczy, ale zaraz je otworzyłam, aby nie zasnąć. Postanowiłam leżąc porozglądać sie po okolicy. Krajobraz zmienił się.. i to bardzo.. Wszystko jest takie.. różowe, niebieskie.. Jak ja tego nie zauważyłam?! Na dzrewach pojawiły się.. cukierki?! i Ciasteczka! Tikki będzie miała co jeść! W sumie ja też. Podeszłam do drzewa i zerwałam kilka sukierków i ciasteczek, aby je zjeść. Cóż może siły mi trochę wrócą. Zaraz jeednak wróciłam na miejsce i znów zaczęłam się rozglądać, jedząc ciastka. W różowej trawie, która wyglądała, troche jak wata cukrowa ( *O*) zauważyłam.. czekoladowego zająca? Wow.. niedaleko był.. kolorwy piesek, ze skrzydłami.. Był taki słodziutki! Podbiegł do mnie i zaczął się łasić.. Jeju! Zaczęłam go głaskać. Położył się obok mnie i usnął. Cóż, oczy same mi się zamykały.. Wkrótce zasnęłam z wyczerpania. Obudził mnie dzwiek pikania. Spałam chyba 2/3 godziny.. Ale z kąd dochodzi to pikanie? Zaraz zaraz.. z moich kolczyków! Zaraz się przemienię! Wpadłam w rozpacz. Wstałam i zaczęłam chodzić w kółko i gadać coś w stylu ,, co ja pocznę, jak mogłam sobie pzwolić na sen'' aż wystraszyłam piesełka.. ( oż ty niedobra!) Po chwili usłyszałam pikanie z pierścionka Kota. Ojoj.. Kot wstał i popatrzył.'' - Chyba mamy malutki problem... --------------------------------------------------------------- DUM DUM DUM! I jak? może być? Co zrobi Mari? Czekam na komcie! <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania